


Dragon

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf





	Dragon

I saw a pretty dragon yesterday

It flew on up into the air swiftly

Happy the time I came upon it in May

I did go and look and catch him briskly

 

Was he added to what I held dearly?

He had been what I had been searching for

Could I possibly hold him merrily?

Could not his power open that door

 

Of dreams and mysteries long held back locked?

Could I catch him up and hold him to me?

no more shall I be ridiculed and mocked

By those who are too scared to come and see

 

I will change my whole life to a brighter

Future, will undoubtedly be lighter


End file.
